Re:Tyrant
by Alpine992
Summary: Tatsumi awoke as a Dragon egg, not even fully hatched. Understanding he had died he lives on as a Dragon in this new unfamiliar world by the laws of natural selection, "The strong survive, the weak become prey." Watch on as the Tyrant is reborn into this world of Monsters and as Tatsumi rises to the top of the food chain.
1. Chapter 1

How long had it been dark for? Tatsumi really couldn't remember. But as time passed, that darkness turned into the strange red hue of the inside of some kind of chamber, it was murky and filled with some kind of liquid substance. He didn't have the strength to move inside let alone break free from it. From time to time he thought he heard a voice, distinctly feminine and always soothing. Perhaps if he recalled his own mother he might mistake it for a mothers caring.

As time passed, Tatsumi began to make out a shadowy blob in his vision on the other side of the chamber wall when he was awake. Whatever it was, clearly it wasn't human via its shape, it seemed to be making sure he was okay. That same soothing voice which Tatsumi began to interpret as some kind of lullaby came and went, lulling him to sleep which he often found nice when he drifted off to the melody. Then finally…

**Day 1:**

Crack

There were cracks forming around Tatsumi allowing light into the chamber he was in, a world full of darkness and now there was finally light. The crack was at Tatsumi's side and as he glanced sidelong at it, it was definitely bigger. Since the first time awakening in this strange chamber, it felt stuffy.

Reaching out for the cracks his limbs felt sluggish and slow, weak even. When was the last time he had moved so much. His hands pushed against the strange surface of the chamber which to touch felt slimy, just what the hell was he inside of?

Pressing firmly on the cracks applying as much weight and strength as he could, the slimy walls finally gave way and his arms shot through the weak substance that held him inside. Well, leg's would be more appropriate in this case. Two short stubby legs protruded from the casing and a familiar 'swish swish' motion from behind, it felt like the tail he used when he had been in Incursio's full Tyrant Form after the Danger Beast had tried to overtake his body. His vision was largely obscured only being able to see through a small crack in the casing.

"What's going on?" He questioned aloud, his voice echoing in the shell he was in as he looked around the area. Whatever was happening was freaking him out, considerably. Shaking his entire body he grumbled to himself before putting one stubby leg underneath and rose to his feet. It was shaky at first but at least he was standing… nowhere near his usual height but given his already freaking weird circumstances he wasn't going to question it. "Someone was here before right? Maybe they can help me." Recalling the one singing to him earlier he looked around but the cave he was in was completely empty.

"Hello?" He called out however his voice echoed throughout the cave, it travelling deep into the confines. There was no reply. "Now that I think about it, when was the last time she sang?" He questioned. Had it been a while ago? He hadn't really been able to tell time before now. Spotting a small pool of water nearby he walked over to it, at least wanting to see his reflection. Taking a deep breath he leaned over the puddle and took in his appearance… immediately falling to his knees as a result as the truth concreted itself.

An egg. He was an egg. A goddamn egg!

"_What sort of sick kind of hell is this!"_ He mentally screamed. "Why am I an egg!?" He asked falling onto his tale as a support. Hearing movement he turned to face the entrance to the large cave and saw, to his current stature an enormous figure.

"Well now." The voice was familiar, kind and loving just as he remembered her lullaby. She was a Dragon, there was no way about saying it. Perhaps a specific class of Danger Beast he had never seen before. Scales as black as obsidian that reflected the light from the sun. Her large form barely looked able to fit in the entrance to the cave which was several meters across and high. She approached him and despite himself, Tatsumi became wary as she lowered her muzzle towards him but he stood his ground.

"It doesn't seem you've fully reached maturity yet." She told him. "It happens from time to time little one, if you were alone it might have been trouble." Tatsumi nervously looked up at her however she just smiled down at him. "You can call me Mother." She added with a smile. "We have some time before you fully hatch, so let's get you started."

"Eh, what's going on?" Tatsumi asked, however unknown to him his voice was barely a gurgle to the Dragon, not speech. Simply smiling down at him she nudged him with her front claw so that he could head to the back of the cave with her. Deciding to follow, despite not having any answers they reached the back of the cave. With no effort at all, Mother swung her tail and stepped away a large clod of dirt and for a moment, nothing happened. Then it appeared. It was some kind of grotesque caterpillar climbing up from deep beneath the soil

"It's called a Black Worm, when you hatch it'll be your main source of food until you're strong enough to venture from the cave to hunt other creatures." Tatsumi blinked, she expected him to eat that!? "As you are now, the egg is supplying you with the nutrients you need to sustain yourself. Once you hatch, you need to hunt for yourself." Tatsumi looked up with a curious gaze, what did she expect him to do about it now? Seemingly reading his thoughts she smiled. "Kill it, show me you're strong."

"I'm just an egg!" Tatsumi declared despite her not knowing what he said, instead just used her tail to push him towards the Black Worm, Tatsumi tried to dig his heels in but there was no chance he was able to stop her from pushing him.

"Dragon's are the strongest species, if you can't defeat the worm in your state you simply weren't strong enough to survive." Tatsumi paused at her words, the were eerily familiar. Looking up at the Dragon an image of a blue haired beauty passed through his mind. That was how Esdeath was raised to live.

"_The strong survive, the weak become prey."_

The law of the wild was simple to understand. Easier than even basic society, beasts since the beginning of time survived simply by being stronger than their prey. Right now he couldn't act any other way. As he was he couldn't go against the law of survival. He had to kill this worm or he'd die. There was no way around it. He had to become stronger to live. Right now, he had to become like Esdeath.

The Black Worm turned to face Tatsumi as he stepped forward, probably blind considering it had no eyes it's large circular mouth were filled with countless numbers of razor sharp teeth. Glancing back to Mother he wasn't sure if she would intervene if he lost, but it didn't seem likely. She seemed to be a believer in the natural selection. Turning back to the worm he sized up his opponent.

He didn't have a lot to work with right now. His tail and his feet, he didn't want to think what might happen if the rest of the shell cracked. If was sustaining him right now because he wasn't fully matured to hatch yet, meaning he couldn't live without it. Body attacks were a no go here. Since getting to his feet earlier, he noticed one thing, despite his oval like shell, he was surprisingly agile.

"_Just what am I capable of here?"_ Funnily enough as he stared off against this strange worm like creature… he was getting pumped for the fight.

Tatsumi and the Black Worm began to circle one another, Mother chuckling lightly causing Tatsumi to become slightly embarrassed but didn't have much time to focus on that as the worm let out a cry.

[Shaa!] It coiled back and with surprising speed to the young egg, it shot forward. Doing his best Tatsumi leapt from it's path, he had jumped to far and hadn't been able to counter attack like he had originally planned to do, instead he was forced to roll along the ground tucking his legs and tail back into the confines of the egg.

**[Skill Ability Learned (Roll Lv - 1) acquired]**

"_The hell was that!?" _Tatsumi mentally shouted before the familiar screech of the worm came back. "_Better work!" _Rolling across the ground out of harm's reach the Worm missed him again.

**[Roll] Skill leveled up to Lv - 2.**

"_You've got to be kidding me."_ Tatsumi mentally groaned as he got to his feet once more facing the worm, he couldn't just keep dodging all the time. Time to put his plan into action, now that he got a feel of the worms speed, it wouldn't take him by surprise again. "Bring it future food!" Tatsumi shouted at it getting a laugh from Mother at the gurgled war cry. The worm seeming to understand more than the Dragon it coiled once more and sprang at him. Jumping out of the way of the Worm he spun on his feet, swinging his tail with all his might down onto the worm.

**[Skill Ability Learned (Tail Slap Lv - 1) acquired]**

"Damn straight!" Tatsumi shouted seeing the worm struggling on the ground. Huffing he spun once more and slapped his tail against it again and again until it finally was dead.

**[Tail Slap] Skill leveled up to Lv - 2.**

"Well done." Mother applauded sitting up and using her large claws to clap. Tatsumi collapsed back, quickly tucking his tail into his shell so as not to sit on it. "You exhausted yourself, maybe it was a bit much for your first day." She mused reaching out for him, Tatsumi couldn't even get out a sarcastic reply as he was held in her arms as she began to sing, his eyes getting heavy as he fell asleep.

Tatsumi dreamed of the Empire that night, recalling his last moments alive. The Tyrant's take over had been to much and his body had succumbed to it, Akame might have killed the Tyrant but Tatsumi hadn't been strong enough to sustain the overwhelming pressure it put on his body overall. It saddened him that he had died, but he had been expecting to when the day he begun. For some reason, he now had started a brand new life, it might be odd and weird but it was a new start.

**Day 2:**

When Tatsumi awoke the next morning he was surrounded by the warmth of Mother who had coiled herself around him protectively, was this how she had incubated him? He had to wonder if this Dragon was his actual mother or not, he figured she was, it's not like she just took a random egg to a cave to raise it on her own, right? That'd be weird. Which meant that he was most likely a Dragon inside the fragile casing that was keeping him alive. Ironic that in his last moments alive, he had transformed into a Dragon and now he was starting out as one.

Manoeuvring over her tail he was free from the confines of her and took the moment to look around the cave once more, cautiously looking to the back to make sure there were no more of those Black Worms, he didn't want to fight first thing. Deciding to avoid that area for now he peered around the large Dragon to the entrance of the cave. Curious he began to head for the entrance. However Mother's tail blocked his way and dragged him back from there.

"You're not ready to go out there yet, little one." Mother yawned. "Wait until you're stronger." She was awake now and didn't seem like she'd go back to sleep. Tatsumi unsure what to do, just looked up at her. Instead of telling him what to do she glanced at the back of the cave with a smirk causing Tatsumi to groan. Begrudgingly Tatsumi stomped to the back of the cave to have what would become a daily battle with the Black Worm.

As Tatsumi and the Black Worm fought, Mother spoke as she watched him, explaining him something she called the Evolutionary Tree and how evolution worked.

"Once you fully hatch from your current state, you'll need to become stronger to grow as a Dragon. It's up to you the path you take as you grow, you'll be unique just like all the other Dragon's in the world." Tatsumi dealt the final blow to the Black Worm before another arose which he set his sights on, if this was to become a daily occurrence he wanted to make sure he could deal with them.

Half listening to Mother as he fought he was beginning to understand how he would need to evolve once he hatched, he'd have to fight to gain these 'levels' to the max to be eligible for Evolution. In response the more you evolve the stronger you'll become. He'd be lying to say he wasn't curious. But right now he had bigger problems. The constant killing of Black Worms had caused a swarm to rise from the cave floor, however a quick roar from Mother and they fled beneath the surface.

Tatsumi simply gave her a look.

"Be strong little one, not stupid." She instructed, turning and walking away from the back of the cave. Not brave enough to stand there on his own, he waddled after her. "There's just one other thing." She frowned as she spoke, her voice becoming soft as she looked back at him. "When you hatch, I'll leave and you'll be on your own. It's only natural that a new hatchling is to survive on their own. It wouldn't be right for me to guide you through everything. Dragon's by nature are solitary creatures."

"_She's leaving?"_

"I know you'll become strong and survive, one day we'll meet again and I'm sure you'll be angry." She smiled softly. "I just hope that you can move passed it and grow up to be a fine regal Dragon." Tatsumi frowned beneath his shell as he looked up at her. Was this all so he could become stronger? Were all Dragon hatchlings left alone after hatching?

"I hope it's a long while." He gurgled to her making her smile, as if she knew what he was saying.

"We don't know when it'll be, so I'll teach you as much as I can. It's not often a hatchling is fully aware like you before they fully hatch." She explained, the rest of the day Tatsumi learned more about evolution and how he should get stronger.

It happened that night.

**[You Hatched, you are now a Baby Dragon (Lv- 1)]**

**Tyrant's Soul awakened**

**Dragon Language acquired Level - MAX**

**[Skill Ability Learned (Tyrant's Invisibility Lv- 1) acquired]**

**[Skill Ability Learned (Baby Breath Lv - 1) acquired]**

**[****Skill Ability Learned [Whistle: Lv - 1] acquired****]**

**[****Skill Ability Learned [Play Bite: Lv - 1] acquired****]**

**[Roll] Lv - 2**

**[Tail Slap] Lv - 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 3:**

When Tatsumi awoke that morning, Mother was already gone and the cave felt empty and cold. It may have only been two days, but he had formed a bond with Mother and it hurt to not even be able to say goodbye, he was going to miss her soothing voices that had lulled him to sleep. It saddened him that this was the second time he wouldn't have a mother. At first he had waited, hoping that maybe she might come into the cave and tell him she was staying. But there was no such luck, even after a few hours of waiting she didn't come back. Right now, he hadn't even taken a look at his new appearance in the reflection of the pool of water. But with his new hatched body, basic bodily functions were no longer being dealt with by the nutrients he sustained from the egg.

Walking over to the pool of water, he took a breath before looking into its surface. His body was silver and was still small in comparison to Mother, round beady eyes, and tiny baby-looking wings that grew from his back. If anything, he looked more cute than terrifying, he was a Dragon right? Shouldn't he be meaner looking. The Tyrant was downright terrifying to look at. Now he looked more like one of Mine's stuffed bears than anything. How was he suppose to become some big regal dragon if he was this damn cute!

Shoving his face into the water, no longer wanting to look at the cute reflection he began taking mouthful after mouthful of water before retreating. He wasn't just thirsty, he was hungry. He recalled that Mother said that the Black Worms would suffice as a food substitute until he was strong enough to hunt.

"Something to let out my frustration on, I'll get those damn worms to fear me!" He declared punching a closed fist into an open palm as he marched away from the pool to the back of the cave. Seeing no worms about he rose his tail and smacked it atop of the ground, the earth shifted before the first one made its appearance. Compared to when he was an egg, he was bigger than them now, not by much but the difference in height was appreciated. But he knew one thing, the Black Worms were weaker than him now. As an egg he had to be wary of cracking his shell, not anymore. Rearing back with his clenched fist he threw it at the Dragon crashing it down with what strength he could.

**[Skill Ability Learned (Dragon Punch Lv - 1) acquired]**

Tatsumi grinned to himself, now he had a decent attack. Wait didn't he get more skills when he hatched? Recalling the skills he smiled lightly, somehow he had the Tyrant's natural abilities still. Deciding to test them he activated [Tyrant's Invisibility] and as he suspected it cloaked him in a shroud of clear air. However it was clear it would be straining the longer it went for, he'd need to train just as he had done with Incursio. Releasing the [Tyrant's Invisibility] he sighed, feeling sweat gather on his brow.

**[Tyrant's Invisibility] Skill leveled up to Lv - 2.**

There was no doubt that the [Tyrant's Invisibility] would come in handy, especially in his first venture from the cave. But, deciding his hunger was more important right now he looked down at the worm, grimacing slightly. Mother said it would sustain him until he got strong enough to leave the cave, but still it didn't look appetizing at all. Despite the look, hunger outweighed in favor and Tatsumi quickly devoured the Black Worm. Just as expected it didn't taste great, but just one of them made him feel energised. If it was the normal food for a newborn then it would have everything needed for a good growth. After he had eaten, he decided to test out the abilities he had gotten since he had hatched.

Having already tested out invisibility and acquired [Dragon Punch], he figured he'd work on the other ones he had gained. If he was going to venture from the cave soon he wanted to know what he was capable of. Taking a deep breath he made his footing solid before letting out the breath. Tatsumi didn't know what he had been expecting, but it was more than just the little heat he had managed to produce. His [Baby Breath] might make a room feel uncomfortably warm, or perhaps warm up some water, but in a fight? He didn't think it'd come in useful.

"The skill didn't level up from that?" Tatsumi questioned, curious, every time he had used one of his skills for the first time it had gone up a Level. "Maybe I actually have to use it on something to gain experience with it? Though that wouldn't explain why **[Tyrant's Invisibility]** went up by a level." Tapping his chin with a claw in thought as he tried to figure out the answer. "Maybe passive and aggressive skills work differently? Mother didn't have time to tell me all the basics, I'm lucky enough to know what she did tell me if what she said about hatchlings are true."

Despite not even having done much, the small effort it took to take on the worms had drained Tatsumi of most of his Stamina, he figured it was because he had activated his skills as well. Being a newborn put it into perspective of just how much he was limited to in his current body. Trudging heavily over to where mother had watched over him as an egg he curled up and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

**Day 4:**

This time Tatsumi didn't waste any time. He quickly had a Black Worm for breakfast before making his way to the entrance of the cave. This would be the first time that he saw the outside world since being reborn. Rather than his original plan to use his invisibility to leave the cave, he would save it incase he needed to return and not want to be tracked back in an emergency. If he used it straight away it might drain him of his energy, which at his current state he needed as much as he could get. He'd need to train and get stronger if he was to survive.

Carefully he poked his head out of the cave, it was a massive hole in the side of the mountain considering it had fit Mother in, and she was enormous compared to him. Surrounding was a lushess green pasture and he could tell that the altitude was high. Clouds were off in the distance almost at eye level. Feeling the grass beneath his paws he took in a deep breath of the freshness in the air. He couldn't help but let the smile come over his face as he enjoyed the pleasant scenery.

The pasture was large, probably larger than the small village he had grown up in. And looking up he saw that the peak of the mountain the cave was located in was still a long ways up. Seeing a path that led down he hurried over to it, with one last look back at the cave, he headed down the path. The path led down the mountainside and into the surrounding forest.

Tatsumi was watchful of his surroundings, making sure that there was nothing looming in the shadows. He didn't want to stray to far from the cave on his first outing, not until he had a better idea of his surroundings and he had grown stronger. He crept along, making sure to take caution, always looking back to see how far away the mountain was. Today he was just going to get a feel of his new surroundings, then he'd work up to hunting for better food. He doubted that the Black Worms could sustain him for long. Plus they were gross looking, the less he had to eat them the better.

Ducking between tree's he found that nature was abundant here, the wild life was brimming with life all around him from birds to small furry critters. None he could name, showing that these creatures were not from the same place he knew when he had been Tatsumi the Assassin and not Tatsumi the Dragon.

As he came to the edge of a clearing he paused, checking once more how far away the mountain was, he was some ways away and should be heading back. His legs were already aching and he felt drained. That's when he heard it, the echoing recurring thuds. It took some concentration to singal in, but he managed. He crouched down on a rock and peered across the clearing.

Several large burly men were cutting down trees on the other side of the clearing, some were taking a break while the others worked and one Tatsumi noted was keeping his eye on the sky, almost as if he was looking out for something. Of course he would be, they probably noticed Mother flying around lately and were keeping a watch.

His new dragon senses were able to pick up their talking but he didn't understand what they were saying, and he recalled what he had gained when he had evolved from the egg.

**[Dragon Language acquired Level - MAX]**

Meaning he didn't have the ability to interact with humans, because he was no longer human. It was a sorrowful moment, to know that he was no longer human. Of course he knew he was a dragon now, but to think he was so far from a human that he couldn't even understand basic language, reality was just starting to set in. To them he was a Dragon, some kind of monster. Probably what he himself would call a Danger Beast back when he was human. If his evolution continued and he turned into the Tyrant eventually, how did that make him any better than the Danger Beasts that he once hunted? Feeling down, he turned and left the clearing, heading back up the mountain.

It may come that one day, humans would hunt him down. What was he supposed to do then?

It took most of the afternoon to return and when he entered the pasture just outside of the cave he sat on the edge and looked out over the forest below. He hadn't done this when he had first ventured out of the cave that morning, but now he regretted not doing so. From his vantage point, he had an almost aerial like view of the forest below.

He could see the clearing where he had caught sight of the humans cutting down trees, and from there a track leading through the forest to a small village only possessing a few small houses and a large church like structure surrounded by a wooden fence. Had he not caught sight of the humans and continued passed the clearing he might have ended up in some trouble if any of the human's had caught sight of him. He would still have to be wary, there might be hunters out there looking for game. Right now he needed to stay far away from humans.

Finally feeling peckish he returned to the cave, ready to devour a worm or too for dinner and call it a night.

**Day 5:**

Tatsumi should have known better due to his prior experience, but here he was running for his life. Just a few days old into this new reincarnation and he was already close to death's door. He may have been a Dragon, but right now he was basically a defenceless lizard. He had made the decision to head in the opposite direction of the small village he had seen, which led deeper into the forest surrounding the mountain his cave was atop of. However, this only led into the dangerous parts of the forest were monsters were abundant and he was fresh meat on the menu.

Ducking underneath a log he slid across the ground on his stomach, his back feet coming to a halt on the side of the tree stump before he launched forward from it back the way he had come in a roll. His momentum increased and the wolf chasing him barely had time to skid to a stop at the approaching ball of fury. Tatsumi took the advantage and stopped mid roll flying towards the wolf with his body already in full swing. His tail stiffened outward as he used his [Tail Slap], his tail struck against the wolf as he felt his small tail leave a sickening crunch in the wolf's side as ribs were broken.

**[Tail Slap] Skill leveled up to Lv - 5**

**[Roll] Skill leveled up to Lv - 7**

The wolf let out a yelp of pain and collapsed to its side, whimpering while coughing up blood from the internal damage. Tatsumi noted that it's fur was almost like steel but still his [Tail Slap] had been effective against it, maybe he was stronger than he originally thought.

"_No, don't get a big head. Your still bottom of the food chain."_ Tatsumi reminded himself as he looked around, hoping nothing would be waiting in the shadows. He had been running back to the foot of the mountain, and it looked like the wolf had chased him back from the dangerous territory. Looking down at the wolf he sighed, knowing what had to be done. Quickly he broke the wolf's neck ending it's life.

**[Level Increase]** Tatsumi was slightly stunned at the sudden popup. **[Formerly Level 1 Baby Dragon increase to Level 6 Baby Dragon.]** He had gone up a few levels after just defeating the wolf? What did Mother say again? Once you reached Level 100 you had the option to evolve? He realised now after venturing off into the forest, he needed to be stronger. If that meant evolving he needed to get to Level 100 as soon as possible. Looking down at the wolf a slight frown covering his new dragon features. Which means going on the offensive.

"_I need to get stronger to survive, that's what Mother said."_ Tatsumi maneuvered the wolf's body onto his back as he began to trek back up the mountain. "_To get stronger I have to kill."_ Training didn't seem like a viable option here, whatever these levels were didn't react to it, as this was the first time his levels had increased well his aggressive skills anyway, since he was an egg. He had taken on the worms but they didn't give him any level ups. He still didn't know how this world worked, but to get stronger he had to kill.

"_It's the only way."_ He sighed trudging up the cliff that led to his cave. This would be the first time since becoming a Dragon that he would eat something else other than the black worms in the back of the cave. He was honestly looking forward to it, the little bastards didn't even taste good cooked with his [Dragon Breath] here was hoping the wolf tasted better.


End file.
